Now or Never
by Waldorf SaN
Summary: "...Ele estava desesperado, magoado. Partido em um milhão de pedaços que eu tinha quase certeza nunca poder juntar novamente. Não podia ajudá-lo, a menos que ele me permitisse..."


**Disclaimer:** Supernatural e seus personagens não tem nada a ver comigo. Sou inocente.

**Classificação:** +13

**Gêneros:** Amizade, Angst, Drama, UA

**~x~**

**1)** Não é Wincest *CRY HARD, BITCHES*, mas, se tudo der certo, a próxima fanfic (meio que uma "continuação" desta aqui) será.  
**2)**Talvez achem os personagens um pouco OOC (out of character), mas foi proposital. Por favor, não me atirem a uma pira por isso.  
**3)** Os trechos citados na fic são da música Now or Never do Three Days Grace.  
**4)** Boa leitura :)

**Capítulo Único**

Eu o observei apanhar uma garrafa de uísque de dentro da bolsa e caminhar em direção ao nosso quarto. Eu poderia tê-lo impedido, ter dito para não combater a dor daquela maneira, mas como poderia? Eu faria o mesmo naquela situação. Além do mais eu _queria_ que ele fizesse isso, queria vê-lo aliviado daquela dor, mesmo que com a ajuda do álcool. Ele estava desesperado, magoado. Partido em um milhão de pedaços que eu tinha quase certeza nunca poder juntar novamente. Não podia ajudá-lo, ao menos que ele me permitisse. Talvez eu devesse ser forte por ele e ignorar suas lágrimas silenciosas e seu humor corrosivo; sei que o que ele menos gosta é que o vejam dessa maneira. Indefeso. Assustado. Arrependido.

Não havia sido culpa dele, eu sabia. O difícil era fazê-lo acreditar nisso.

E eu_ podia_ sair do quarto e deixá-lo sozinho com a sua dor. Até parecia uma boa alternativa, afinal de contas. Não precisaria sofrer com ele, não precisaria vê-lo tão... tão _assustado_. E pensando bem, eu podia fazer isso, não podia? Talvez fosse baixo até para mim, mas ele me conhece... Ao menos eu penso que sim. Ele poderia me considerar um grande egoísta, talvez eu sempre tenha sido um, para falar a verdade. Mas se eu saísse agora, talvez ele mal pudesse perceber de tão abalado que está. Mas eu... Droga, nem se eu _quisesse_ eu poderia deixá-lo sozinho agora.

**In this time, are we loving**

_Neste tempo, estamos amando_

**Or do we sit here wondering**

_Ou sentamos aqui imaginando_

**Why this world isn't turning around**

_Por que este mundo não está girando_

**It's now or never.**

_É agora ou nunca._

Não soube dizer de onde o impulso veio, ou quando exatamente percebi o que estava fazendo, mas só pensei nisso quando já o havia puxado para meus braços em um abraço tenso e um pouco fora de sincronia. Por um momento pensei que ele desvencilharia de mim e gritaria comigo, mas pouco a pouco ele cedeu. Então apertou as minhas costas com força, a garrafa ainda em suas mãos. Tentei retribuir da melhor forma que pude, embora eu tenha tido certeza que ele percebeu o quão desconcertado eu havia ficado com aquilo. Nunca fui o tipo de cara para abraços. Mas era um sacrifício que eu estaria disposto a fazer inúmeras vezes se isso o fizesse ficar legal. Eu morreria por ele, assim como ele morreria por mim.

Quando enterrou seu rosto úmido em meu pescoço, ele passou a ter leves tremores e espasmos curtos, soluçando vez ou outra. Parecemos ter ficado por horas daquele jeito, até que involuntariamente levei minhas mãos às suas costas, acalentando-o tão suavemente quanto eu podia.

— Não fica assim... — Eu sussurrava, e isso de certa forma parecia acalmá-lo. Pelo menos era o que eu acreditava. — Você faria o mesmo por ele se a situação fosse inversa, não faria? — Ele não se importava em responder; apenas me apertava mais forte.

Nunca pensei que um dia ele se sentiria assim. Tão... _Quebrado._ Não era típico; ele sempre tentava esconder de mim o que sentia para não demonstrar sua vulnerabilidade, sua fraqueza. Mas a morte tem poder sobre todos, e sempre haverá alguém para chorar a perda de um ente querido... Mas se pararmos para analisar, ele não morreu somente para salvá-lo. Nem mesmo eu acredito que era tão egoísta a ponto de pensar nisso. Ele morreu para salvar Dean e eu, a família que restou. Eu estava ligado a ele novamente, involuntariamente, como há muito estivera, quando éramos mais novos. Estava dependente dele. Devia saber disso agora. Devia perceber que juntos éramos melhores caçadores, melhores irmãos, de novo melhores amigos...

— Sente-se melhor? Quer que eu lhe arranje algo? — Mesmo sussurrando, minha voz saiu embargada, como se minha garganta estivesse em carne viva. E tão subitamente como quando eu o havia abraçado, ele me soltou. Ficou de costas para mim enquanto supostamente retirava o maldito cisco do olho. Pelo menos é isso que ele diria se eu ousasse perguntar.

— Não precisa, eu só... Eu só preciso... — Engoliu em seco, e seus ombros relaxaram um bocado, antes de voltar a falar: — Se não for pedir demais, eu quero ficar sozinho por alguns minutos. Por favor.

— Você não precisa passar por isso sozinho.

— Preciso sim. E não vou estar sozinho — sacudiu a garrafa que segurava com força. _Ele está me provocando, _percebi_, recorrendo aos seus hábitos imprudentes, como nos velhos tempos. _— Eu vou ficar bem... Só me deixa.

**We have no use**

_Nós não temos nenhum uso_

**For the truth**

_Para a verdade_

**Now's the time for us to lose**

_Agora é o momento para nós de perder_

**Who we are and how we've tried**

_Quem nós somos e como nós tentamos_

**Taking every step in stride**

_Fazer exame de cada etapa da vida_

**It's now or never to decide**

_É agora ou nunca para decidir_

Lá fora, imaginei pelo que ele estaria passando nesse exato momento. O que ele estaria pensando. Planejando. Não seria estúpido o bastante para tentar trazer nosso pai de volta, isso tinha certeza. Mas... Se o conheço bem, agora ele deve estar mais obstinado do que nunca para encontrar o miserável que matou nossa mãe, como que para provar a John que ele é capaz de terminar o serviço pelo qual dedicou metade de sua vida para vê-lo terminado. Provavelmente este maldito que estamos procurando foi o mesmo que barganhou a vida de nosso pai.

E ele me disse algo, o Azazel. Não pessoalmente, é claro, mas em sonho. E ele não tinha rosto. Ele era todo olhos amarelos que me observavam de perto com fúria. Disse uma mentira nojenta sobre meu irmão e eu. Demônios deviam aprender a mentir melhor.

As dores de cabeça começaram lentamente dessa vez, como um simples gotejar de uma torneira. A pressão não era muito grande. Acredito que isso deva ser um bom sinal; desde que começaram, apenas têm crescido, tornando-se quase difíceis de suportar, porém não tão dolorosas a ponto de ter que falar algo para meu irmão. Ele tem mais com o que se preocupar.

A chuva começou a cair timidamente, deixando o estacionamento do hotel coberto por pontos escuros. Caminhar era a última coisa que eu gostaria de fazer agora, mas ainda era melhor do que ter que aguentar os olhares desconfiados dos outros hóspedes. Eles ficaram sabendo do que aconteceu no hospital e rapidamente associaram o incidente com um possível "fator sobrenatural desconhecido". Não é para menos. Pedir para que todos acreditassem que um rapaz à beira da morte sobreviveu e está novinho em folha até posso entender. Mas encontrar o pai sem vida no quarto do filho, sem nenhum indício de algo que possa tê-lo levado à morte... Não é o que costumam chamar de milagre, tenho certeza.

Também tenho certeza de outra coisa. Há algo que o Dean não quer me contar. Algo que o pai provavelmente lhe disse antes de morrer. Talvez seja as próximas coordenadas que devemos seguir, ou alguma dica que possa nos levar a Azazel. Também pode ter sido seu último desejo. A verdade é que pode ter sido qualquer coisa.

Desci os degraus da varanda que levavam ao estacionamento, e de perto o vento frio até que era agradável. Ia nevar à noite. Inconscientemente a imagem da pilha funerária veio à tona, e agora até conseguia imaginá-la coberta de branco, com os ossos carbonizados daquele que um dia odiei sendo soterrados lentamente, esquecidos na terra. Gelo após o fogo.

Não. Nem eu nem Dean deixaremos isso acontecer.

Agora somos apenas nós dois e o carro novamente, e lutaremos contra o mal até obtermos nossa vingança. O demônio tem o Colt em mãos — tecnicamente a única arma capaz de matá-lo —, mas não importa. Não descansaremos até encontrá-lo, e quando o fizermos, acho bom o desgraçado começar rezar.

**Are we all the same inside?**

_Todos nós somos os mesmos por dentro?_

**It's now or never to decide**

_É agora ou nunca para decidir_


End file.
